Fantasy Job
by SuperFan3
Summary: Fantasies/Dreams/Life as we know it. The supernatural is where it all comes together for some of us.
1. Chapter 1

-1Fantasy Job - A Supernatural fic

This was a birthday gift to my pal Phanie. She said it was okay for me to post it here. Enjoy. I wrote this in four days

--

Summary: Stephanie is an avid Jared fan and she gets the job of her dreams but is it all she wished it would be?

Rating: R

Genre: Scifi/Fantasy

---

She couldn't believe it, she had gotten her dream job. She would start off as a contract employee and with time plus more good luck she would move into the spot permanently. She sighed the bad thing was working with her favorite man meant no relationship, ever. Stephanie decided just to be around him would have to be enough. She squeeed aloud, maybe they could work something out, she thought with a giggle. The conversation had seemed quite clear though. They needed someone with her skill set. She had years of customer service experience plus she loved people and was quite out going. All weekend she waited for the call from the agency to say it had been a mistake. To say she wasn't going to be Jared Padalecki's stateside liaison just sounded too good to be true. Stephanie decided to wait till Sunday night to tell her best friends just in case.

She was giddy when she finally called Jamie. Jamie was her online friend whom she had never met but they had become close. Jamie was a fellow fan of Jared's show, Supernatural.

"Hey Jamie," Stephanie said calmly though she was totally hyped.

"What's up there Stephanie?" Jamie asked as she held back a yawn.

It was still early but she had worked late the night before.

"Well I wanted to let you know I finally got a job. Jamie it is my dream job I hope you are sitting down," Stephanie said before she relayed her fabulous news.

"No way," Jamie replied incredulous.

She was happy for her friend because she knew how much Stephanie adored Jared.

"Yeah, I know I keep pinching myself. I did not let on to the agency that hired me that I knew who he was. You know is many circles he is still just a guy that played a few episodes on the Gilmore Girls show a while back," she said with a barely restrained giggle.

"Yeah, I know those two guys seem to be slow about making the big time. But I am so happy for you, hun, you better get some sleep. Time will fly and you never know who you might meet tomorrow."

Stephanie agreed before they said their goodbyes.

--

Next she phoned Rene who lived in Wisconsin and had promised to come out to California to visit real soon. Rene answered on the third ring but sounded sleepy.

"Get up sleepyhead I have great news," Stephanie said without preamble.

"Steph?"

"Yes, its me you will never believe what happened," she began in her excitement.

It was the sound of the phone hitting the floor that made Stephanie giggle again.

"You there? Hello?"

"Um yes, oh my gosh you didn't. You are so lucky girl you seem to have all the good karma wrapped up," Rene said with a laugh.

"I am feeling kind of lucky these days," Stephanie said before her daughter walked in the room rubbing her eyes.

She had even been able to find a person to watch the kids after school. Her daughter sat down in her lap so she wasn't able to completely relay all of what she was feeling to Rene but promised to call her after work the next day.

---

The next morning, Stephanie dressed carefully. Though she knew Jared was still filming in Vancouver she wanted to be professional because more than likely someone would let him know what his new assistant was like. She wanted those in his life to see that she was definitely someone who took her job seriously.

She pulled on her navy blue sleeveless dress that had a deep vee in the front which gave only a peek at her ample bosom. She pursed her lips as she eyed herself in the mirror. The vee seemed lower than she remembered but it was not obscene. The blue went well with her thick shoulder length auburn hair. She reached in the drawer to pull out a long peach scarf that had random navy blue flowers in the pattern. She tied it loosely around her neck. She thought that would keep it feminine plus provide a bit of modesty once she added the matching fitted short jacket.

Then in the restroom she pull her long hair up before she twisted it around in to a loose knot at the back of her head. After tousling her bangs and arranging a few strands of hair around her face she felt ready. She applied a bit of makeup: light base, pale brown liner under her eyes as well as golden brown eyes shadow , and a whip of mascara. She couldn't leave the bathroom though before she slid on a line of peach lip gloss.

----

Once she was in the twelve story glass building she was in awe. She tried hard not to show it as she watched the people bustle from one area to the next. She signed in at the security station grabbed an Identification badge then hoped on a waiting elevator. She finally sighed once safely inside though she was behind two attractive business men. They had smiled which only made her butterflies more active. She was relieved when they got off at the second floor.

She had only settled into the idea of being alone in the large contraption that was taking her to her newest career stop. The elevator jolted to a halt a few seconds later, Stephanie was shocked though she tried again to hide it when Jeffrey Dean Morgan walked in front of her. She gave her head a quick shake.

"Water in your ears?" he asked with a dimpled grin after he pushed his chosen floor of six.

"Um, no," was all she could manage.

Jeffrey smiled at her but looked up as the floor numbers changed.

"Have a good day," he said before he walked out the elevator door.

"You too," Stephanie managed after she realized she had allowed the opportunity to talk to him to evaporate in such a short span of time. Ugh, she said to herself. I have to think faster I do not want that to happen with Jared.

---

Jackie the account manager for Jared's Management company showed Stephanie her temporary office. It was larger than a cubicle though it had no windows. Sitting at the desk she was to occupy was a Brunette haired man that she soon find out went by the name of Adam. Adam was obviously not heterosexual but he seemed friendly enough. He smiled at her as Jackie showed her around to the various areas in the suite and introduced her.

She would stay in the temporary office the first few months close to those who could help her until she earned permanent status. At that time, she would move to her own private office down the hall.

By the time, Stephanie learned the basics of her computer set up after being passed around to various people it was break time. She sighed with a smile as her new pal Adam walked back into take her to the break room.

"So as I was saying earlier, I can tell you know who Jared is just by your smile but I will keep your secret."

Stephanie did not deny nor confirm his suspicious as they walked into the crowded room to check out the vending offerings and scrounge up a soda to take back to their desks. Adam led her to the area near the coffee pot to point out people to avoid. Stephanie tried not to laugh at him but he was hilarious.

---

Several times that first day Adam came over to chat but Stephanie did not encourage him she wanted very much to fit in. On the other hand he was obviously the office gossip which could come in handy when Jared was scheduled to arrive. Knowing in advance would be great for her, she would have a chance to wear her favorite dress and have her hair done possibly. Little did she know she already had the inside track.

"Stephanie, did you hear me?" Adam asked as he took a seat in front of her.

"What?"

"Your purse is ringing, dear," he said with a laugh as he watched her dig for a moment before she found the small cell phone.

He crossed his arms as he waited anxiously to see who was on the other end of her line.

---

"Hello?"

"Is this Stephanie the new liaison for Jared Padalecki?"

"Um, yes who is this?" she asked though in her mind she knew it was Jared's deep voice on the other end of her phone.

She would know the man's voice anywhere. She was playing coy though it was hard with her new pal sitting in her face acting as though he might faint.

"Stephanie this is Jared I am sorry if they did not tell you that they gave me your number in case I needed to contact you directly. That is okay right?"

"Yes of course, Mr. Padalecki," she said as Adam dramatically put his hands over his mouth.

"First off, call me Jared, secondly I need a huge favor from you. I know it is short notice but I am coming into town tomorrow, well my Personal assistant and myself. He is sick with the flu and I think he may have given it to me. I have been to a doctor and am not contagious but I wanted to rest up at my house and not here in the cold for a couple of days."

"Oh that would be fine, let me get a piece of paper, hold on."

She put the phone down while Adam smiled at her. He knew to be quiet. She rolled her eyes at him as though she had known him forever, he was a goof. She looked up from grabbing the pen before Jackie walked in the open door of her office.

---

Jackie looked around as though possibly there was a smell in the room. She put her hands on her hips then looked lazily at Adam who had made himself comfortable.

"How are things?"

"Jared is on the phone," Adam supplied in a whisper as Stephanie tried not to blush as she finally found a piece of paper that was blank.

In one day, her desk was a disaster. She planned to stay late to organize. It would never do for her to get lost in a pile of paper and contracts every day.

"Okay sorry," she said into the phone before she wrote down his flight number.

"It's okay do not be sorry be on time. See you then," Jared said with a smile in his voice before he hung up.

"Adam I do believe your desk needs your attention," Jackie said before Adam left with a roll of his eyes.

---

Jackie chatted briefly with Stephanie about how her day had gone. Stephanie asked the appropriate questions though she felt overwhelmed she felt good to be gainfully employed. Most of all to be part of Jared's life in a real way. When she felt her desk was in order she grabbed her briefcase then left with a few others who had stayed late. She had no idea of any names except one tall guy who she recalled was named Rodney. He smiled at her as they all spread out in the parking garage.

It was after eleven when she was finally able to call Rene back. This time she picked up on the first ring.

---

"Hey you, thought I was forgotten," her friend pouted.

"Oh it was a very long first day and lucky me I get to do it all again, but I am not complaining. In a couple of days I will be practically on my own."

"Now what do you do?"

"Everything for Jared her in Los Angeles. I make his appointments, I meet with people who may want to meet with him but are not quite sure, oh and get this tomorrow I pick him up at the airport."

"No way, good Lord girl you must feel you have died and gone to heaven."

Stephanie laughed, that was exactly how she felt. For a second she spaced out. She saw a shadow across the room. It faded in and out, it looked familiar but not really.

"You there?"

"Yeah just tired. So much excitement for a thirty two year old," she laughed.

"Hey you better be perky when you see Jared you need to put a good word in for me when Jensen's name comes up," Rene said with a laugh.

Stephanie shook her head. Rene loved her some Jensen Ackles. They talked for several more moments before she hung up with a promise of a phone call by the end of the week.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-1Part 2

Stephanie slept restlessly that night. She got up a couple times to check on her children, which was something she rarely did then she found she had a headache. She sighed as she went into the kitchen to grab a bottled water to take an aspirin. This is silly, I'm only feeling nervous. She opened the bottled popped the pill in her mouth the swallowed it down with a couple swallows of water. She walked around the kitchen for a few minutes as she stalled on going back to her lonesome bed.

She wandered over by the window of her small three-bedroom home. Her street was quiet and at the end of a cul d sac. She pulled back the flowered curtain over her sink to take a look outside. Everything seemed as it should have been. The sounds of crickets, a couple dogs barked their sound carried from the next street over. Her own dog was sound asleep in her daughter's room upstairs. When she thought of it; it was odd he had not followed her down. She shrugged before she finished the rest of the water then put the bottle into the recycle bin.

---

The next morning was a day off since Jared was coming to town. He was her client so his needs were all she had to worry about or she had been told by Jackie. Jackie had phoned early that morning to make certain she gave her the information she needed to have with her when she met Jared. Even though he was in town to rest there were scripts she had to give to him that had been sent over to the office. She had brought them with her the night before.

She sat down at the table once the children had gone. She grabbed one of the three screenplays to look it over. She was certain it couldn't have been a big deal for her to look it over, since she was to take them to him. She skimmed for a few moments then became quite interested in what was reading to the point that she almost forgot she needed to dress. This one looks good.

The story was a western with a twist. Not only was it in the old west but it was a mystery because a worm hole concept was incorporated. She thought of ways she could mention it before she dropped him off. Hopefully he wouldn't be in a hurry to rush inside his house. Oh my gosh, I'm going to see his house.

---

Two hours later she was at the airport waiting for him to get off the plane. She wore a peach colored pant suit that set off her long legs. Her blouse was a ruffled off white that showed off her femininity. At close to 5'9 she had decided to wear heels so she could more easily look into his eyes. She bit her lip as those on his flight rushed in her direction. She moved to the side so as not to stand out though she needed him to see her. He cleared his throat as he went up behind Stephanie.

"Hey there, are you Stephanie?"

Stephanie swallowed as she turned around, "I um didn't see you come out of there," she said as she pointed. In her mind she felt like an idiot. How intelligent was she?

Jared smiled but didn't put his hand out.

"No problem about not seeing us we are sneaky. I would shake your hand but I need to stop by the doctors to get the final for sure on my tinge of the flu."

Stephanie smiled then she saw the slim brunette man that stood not far from him. He saw where she was looking and introduced her to his Personal Asst, Paul.

"He was really sick," Jared said with a dimpled grin at his PA.

"Oh."

"But he is getting better too. I hope you don't mind we have several stops to make before you can be rid of us," he said as he began to walk toward the door.

"No problem, hey it's my job right," she said again wishing she had chosen something better to say.

---

The first stop was Jared's physician; he had been called ahead of time so they all walked in to the waiting room. Stephanie had a seat then picked up a magazine while Jared went in to be seen. Paul sat down across the room away from everyone else. She figured it was over kill but he seemed intent on being alone so she left him.

It was only a few minutes later that Jared came out, then Paul went in to see the doctor. Jared sat down next to Stephanie.

--

"He says the flu shot I received in Vancouver worked fine, I am cured. Kripke thought I should take a few days off to rest so I am here for at least forty eight hours," he announced with a dimpled grin before he put his hand out to touch hers.

"Great, nice to meet you officially," she said with a smile as she tried to ignore the feelings that his touched aroused in her.

The butterflies were in mass as the floated about, she feared she might faint. She also realized she had to be in control as well as be professional but approachable. She could only clear her throat as she absorbed the situation. It was all so much.

From nowhere there was a shadow in the room it seemed to stand in front of her, she bit her lip but looked around and saw everyone minding their business no one else looked in the direction of the darkness that snaked the wall of the clinic.

"Nice to meet you too," Jared said before he reached for a magazine off the table.

He seemed to be unaware of her discomfort so she nodded to him before she fanned through the tabloid in her hand. Stephanie had a feeling he was nervous, maybe not quite like her but still a tad bit uneasy.

--

For long moments they sat in companionable silence. Stephanie longed to tell him of her loved of his acting talents, of her obsession with his television show and a few other things she knew would never come from her lips. She also wanted to ask him how in the hell he hadn't seen the darkness on the wall that had clearly moved, she took a deep breath. Okay she didn't want to lose it. Not now in front of him.

"So I was reading over a script you received a couple of day ago," she began just before Paul walked out with the doctor.

This time the young man was smiling, before he had looked as though he were suffering a horrible ailment of death.

"He said I will be fine in a few days and I a no longer contagious, he gave me the last round of antibiotics to finish me off.

Jared smiled before they followed Paul out to Stephanie's car. Stephanie took one last look back but saw nothing on the wall.

---

There first stop after the clinic was to drop Paul off at his condo. The young man seemed eager to get inside the cool interior of his home to rest.

"Talk to you soon," Jared said as Paul disappeared behind a Palm Tree in front of his building.

Stephanie continued down the road then got on the highway as Jared gave her directions to his Los Angeles home. Stephanie's hands began to sweat against the steering wheel but she focused on the sound of his voice. It was soothingly southern from time to time. She was so into it she almost missed the exit to get off the interstate.

"Right up here," he said with a grin.

"Sorry."

"No need, hey um….just go up to the second light then turn left."

Stephanie nodded as she maneuvered the vehicle.

"You um mentioned a script earlier, you brought it right?"

"Yes, it is a western. I had heard that you wanted to do a western," she said coyly.

Jared laughed. So she might be a fan. This could get interesting, since I have only mentioned that fact about myself at fan based events.

"Yeah, being from the south a Western sounds good to me. Maybe you can hang out for a while we should talk anyway since you are my representative."

"Oh sure sounds good," Stephanie said as he gave her the final directions that led to his house in the hills.

---

Once inside the lavish four bedroom house, Jared offered Stephanie a drink.

"Sure, water would be nice," she said as he pointed the sofa as he disappeared to the right away from her.

She took a seat on the comfortable burgundy sofa and for a second wanted to remove her shoes though she knew it would have been rude but mostly unprofessional. His space screamed be-yourself which she loved. There were pictures of family, his dogs, his ex-girlfriend and a few artsy prints on the wall. He seemed to collect Texas memorabilia. Various small things that screamed Texas; like a mini copper sculptures of the Alamo, the state capital, the star of Texas to name a few.

"Sorry I know it's corny but sometimes I just miss home," he said with an exaggerated Texas drawl when he arrived back in the room.

She turned to look up at him.

"Hey don't apologize to me I think it is good that you enjoy your roots."

---

He handed her a Fiji water then sat down beside her as he held a Budweiser in his hand.

He was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"So are you a fan of my show, Supernatural?" he asked hopefully as he looked into her eyes.

---

Stephanie was eager to let him know she adored his role on the show but she didn't want to sound as much like a fan girl as she felt. She wanted to sound mature.

"Um, yes I enjoy the show. I have always been fascinated by the supernatural, having experienced a bit of a haunting when I was younger."

She blushed as she smiled, his dimples deepened as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah? That sounds frightening not sure if I could handle that in real life. So are you a Dean or Sam girl?" he asked teasingly.

His eyes lingered on her lips longer than what would be considered proper in certain areas of the old south, even in the twentieth century. He seem to lick his lips unconsciously.

"I'm a Sam girl all the way," she insisted with a grin.

"Glad to hear it," he said lightheartedly.

Jared continued to stare at her lips until she cleared her throat. She wondered if he had been drinking on the plane. Not that he seemed inebriated but he was very relaxed. On the other hand, she had noticed in his interviews that he was friendly as well as outgoing. She felt lucky all over again to be able to experience it in person. She knew her friends would never believe especially since the job and then being able to come to his home happened almost like a wish come true. She bit her lip.

She turned at a sound, it seemed as though it was someone calling her name. She looked toward the French doors that lead to a different area of the house. Jared noticed and asked her what was wrong but she lied to him. Mostly because she had no idea.

---

Jared smiled as he sat down on the sofa.

"You can relax I'm not task master. Why don't you take off your jacket, maybe your shoes. We can be informal here at the house, I was actually considering a swim," he said as he took another swig of his beer as he looked in the direction of his pool which was outside the glass doors.

---

Stephanie had admired it since they walked in the house. It looked serene not just the blue tiles that covered the area, but it looked like a place a person could rest comfortable. A place to unwind away from stresses and fears. She wasn't sure why that thought had come unbidden to her mind. The pool wasn't overly large but there was room enough for around ten visitors. The sitting area was fairly big with chairs scattered about in a half hazard yet with a purpose, somehow the thought didn't make sense but she was feeling a little light headed from Jared's presence, suddenly.

"The water looks amazing, I noticed it right away," she said as she stood up to remove her jacket then sat back down to toe off her shoes. She actually felt a bit warm despite the air conditioning. She assumed it was her nearness to Jared that was making her heat up. That idea was more than a possibility, parts of her were on high alert, so much she almost felt embarrassed when she had been asked to remove her jacket. The sheer material wouldn't hide her excitement if he happened to look closely.

"Oh a swim sounds nice," she said absentmindedly as she moved her leg up underneath her as she turned to face him.

Jared placed his beer down then got up. It was an unexpected move though she had already begun to expect the unexpected from him

"Come with me," he said as he wandered off down the hall with every expectation that Stephanie would follow.

She was distracted by a an image that seemed opaque and faded almost the second it appeared. She shook her head, what is going on with me? For only a moment, she stood still as she waited to see if it would return.

"You coming?" Jared said from the hallway.

"Yes," she said before she rushed after him.

Jared stood at an open door with a huge smile on his face. He pointed inside the room, which was one of his guest rooms. There was a window seat, a full sized bed, a vanity, an armoire and mirrors near the closet that were set up perfectly for dressing.

"This is very nice," she said as she wondered what he was thinking.

Jared walked in behind her then opened the closet to pull out a aqua one piece swim suit. It had low cut sides but a deep vee down the front as well as the back. It was classic but beautiful in color as well as style.

Stephanie's mouth dropped open it looked just her size. She closed her mouth when she realized she may have been a bit obvious in her surprise. Again she wanted to be professional despite the fact that they had yet to discuss business other than her telling him about the screenplay that was a western.

"You can wear this to swim with me if you wish," he offered with hope in his voice.

"You must be good with sizes to guess I was a size ten, not many of us left," she teased with a blush.

He winked at her, "There should be more, I will be in the living room when you are dressed," he said before he shut the door.

---

They spent over an hour playing in the pool, just kid stuff. Splashing water, then dunking one another, and swimming laps together. Stephanie was in heaven she couldn't believe she was getting paid to swim with her favorite movie star. After she returned from phoning home, she found Jared sitting on a lounge chair. He smiled as she returned before she sat down beside him.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but I had to check on the kiddies."

"You are a good mother," he said as he reached over to stroke her thighs.

Stephanie swallowed, "Oh let me tell you about that screenplay I hope you don't mind that I read it," she rattled on.

Jared watched her lips again. He loved the shape of them especially when her nice even teeth peeked out with her oh so slight overbite. He always liked women that were regular because he hated Hollywood enhanced. He figured it came from being a down-home Texas boy.

"It sounds like I will like it too," he said calmly as she blushed.

Jared indicated for her to sit with as he moved over. He never got close to those that helped mostly because he knew it was not something that should be done. On the other hand, he had not been attracted to the others before Stephanie.

She sat down almost shyly beside him before he leaned up to kiss the lips he had been watching. His arms went her waist before he stroked the smooth skin of her back that wasn't covered by the swimsuit. At first, Stephanie tried to move away. She didn't want to lose her job, her opportunity to spend time with him by being stupid or careless. She had her children to think about.

"Um, I don't know about this," she confessed, before he pulled her close again for another kiss.

This time she gave in, she gave it her all. If Jared wanted to kiss her than she would be foolish to pass that opportunity up. She decided to go with the flow and for long moments they both did.

Their tongues warred as their hands touched all the skin they could find. Sounds of labored breathing filled the air, just before Jared moved Stephanie shoulder straps down so he could behold her breasts. Stephanie felt a bit embarrassed afraid the whole world might see her.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as she looked his eyes before she leaned against the lounge chair.

He moved his head down to suck her firm busom as she played her hands through his dark hair. She closed her eyes while he worked her body back into a frenzy.

While he awakened her body Stephanie happened to open her eyes to see the figure again, she gasped when she realized she knew why it had seemed familiar.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-1Here is the conclusion.........hope you like it

"No," she said under her breath though her arms were still around his neck.

Jared stopped before he looked up at her as he massaged and stroked her breasts, lust still in his eyes.

"What! Did I do something to hurt you?"

She looked at him his face was the picture of concern, "No, um could we move in doors?"

"Sure," he said before he picked her up something Stephanie did not expect.

She had never had anyone in such a rush to make love to her that they carried her.

He took her into his large bedroom then placed her on the bed like a delicate piece of china.

"Is this better?" he asked before he dropped his swim trunks with his hazel eyes full of mischief.

Stephanie swallowed hard, at the sight of his large erection as it stuck out from his body. For a second, she wanted to giggle like a school girl. Instead she put her arms out to him.

He didn't hesitate to join her on the bed, he curled his large body around hers. He moved her suit down further on her body all the while he kissed her temples, her lips, her cheeks, her neck, before he landed at her breasts again. Stephanie sighed against his neck. She didn't want to think of anything she wanted to be in the moment. His lips were warm against her flushed skin, his fingers skillful as they traced her body. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, caressed his back on the way to his firm bottom.

His hands slid her suit farther down so he could feel how wet she was between her legs.

"Oh that is so nice you are ready for me," he said with a sigh.

He stroked her a few times before he removed the suit all together. Stephanie took that moment to take control as she straddled his taut body.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as he nodded.

She was overly ready as he slid smoothly into her body. She closed her eyes to breathe a sigh of relief. He pushed up against her in beat with her movements. She could feel his breathe all over her as he kept moving always touching her. He couldn't get enough of her body, he had never lost control this way before.

She sighed, she moaned, she whimpered, she screamed when she looked in Jared's eyes to see they weren't his at all but piercingly blue eyes.

Suddenly, the room faded away before her as the sound of her voice bounced off the walls. The startlingly white walls caught her attention.

The smell of antiseptic was strong in her nostrils.

She screamed out, "SAM."

Sam was in front of her, he looked out of breath as he whispered into her ears. His eyes were red rimmed and he seemed overly wrinkled.

"I'm here Stephanie, I'm here, I'm so glad you are okay," he said as he ran his fingers over her hair while he avoided the fresh wrapping around her head.

"What? Where am I?"

"Oh Sweetie you are at the hospital. You have been out a couple of days. I thought we were going to lose you," he said before he leaned down to kiss her lips.

She touched his hair, his nose, then pulled him close to smell his skin, even though she wasn't certain if she trusted her senses in any longer.

Finally she returned his kiss, she gave him all she had as he held her close to his chest.

Dean walked into the room.

"Hey you two this is a hospital room not a motel room," he said with a smirk.

Sam laughed when he pulled away from her with a blush.

"Yeah Dean we know that, I'm just happy to see my bride safe and sound."

"Yeah girlie, why did you decide to follow after us when we went after the djinn?"

Stephanie shrugged. She had wanted to help them because after researching all night they decided she couldn't go but she being the stubborn red head had gone anyway.

She bit her lip as they both looked in her direction.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I had a weird wish/dream."

"Don't leave us in suspense," Dean said as he sat down in the chair on the other side of Stephanie before he wrangled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, do tell," Sam said as she held her hand in his before he kissed then looked at her proudly with a dimpled grin.

The End

Pls leave feedback.


End file.
